buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kind-Hearted-One/Help me improve my Gorgon Deck!
World: Legend World Buddy: Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale Chant:'' "When the three sisters gather, all enemies are cursed into stone! Luminize! Gorgon's Lair!"'' Monsters: *3x Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus (8K attack, 6K def with Penetrate and 4 critical for 2 GAUGE?! Sign me in! Seriously, this guy is a total badass, and if the opponent can't get rid of it fast, it wins games) *4x Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale (Probably the MVP of the Deck. Pushes for damage or clears the field like crazy) *4x King of the Forest, Zlatorog (Hands down one of the best cards in Legend World. Most worlds need to waste a Spell to get 2 Gauge. We can have it on top of 2 critical, apparently) *3x First Tribulation, Gold Lion of Nemea (One of the main weakneses of Gorgons before was how reliant they were on each other without a way to search them. Voila. Consistency! It also searches Chrysaor and Cetus!) *3x Golden Blade, Chrysaor (Free Penetrate with 3 critical is too good to pass up. He's also much better now with Gold Lion being able to search him or the Sisters out) *4x Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa (Good card is good. Clearing power and pretty decent stats for a Size 1) *4x Gorgon Three Sisters, Stheno (The worst Gorgon by far. +1000 defense doesn't at all make up for the loss of 2000 attack in comparison to Medusa, and she doesn't even have more critical or a special ability! Still, she's way too important to not run at 4, if only as fodder for Medusa or as a Double Attack enabler for Euryale) *2x Wawel Drache (7000 power on a FREAKING SIZE 1 is just simply too big an asset not to run it in some number) *2x Glacier Dragon, Zilant (Yeah, a Rapier Dragon clone seems like a weird option to run, but hear me out here. Wyder Sarkal have a problem with all their Size 1 options having terrible critical. A 2 critical Size 1 is an absolute BLESSING when you use Decree of Dullahan, or just in general) Spells: *4x The Wydar Sarkal (Fantastic card for the Deck, as protecting Cetus or Euryale can easily win games since they deal so much freaking damage) *4x Power of Mythology (The Deck isn't very Gauge intensive-only 3 of our monsters cost Gauge, and not much, and Zlatorog fixes any Gauge problems you may have-, and Power of Mythology is a really good card if you're capable of paying its Gauge cost. Sure, it's pretty overpriced as an attack negate, but the versatility of having three effects in one completely overshadows that) *3x Symbel Gard (Draw power is a necessity of any Deck, and being able to cast this for free is pretty awesome) *3x Breathen Gard (Spell negates win games. Period. Negating that crucial shield your opponent needs to make it to their next turn will lead you to sooooo many victories. The fact that it also acts as Set Spell hate AND allows you to cast Symbel Gard for free is the icing on the cake) *3x Holy Grail (Do I even need to explain why you need attack negates on ANY Deck?) *2x Decree of Dullahan (You don't need more than two. It's a really powerful card-absolutely lolzy with Cetus-but it has a life threshold and a pretty steep gauge cost) Items: *3x Divine Armor, Aegis (Probably the best item choice of this Deck. It has good attack and critical, a low cost and it shuts down Spectral Strike, burn and Penetrate pretty hard) Well guys, there you have it. Please, criticize away, I'm sure the Deck is far, far from perfect, but I tried to explain all card choices thorougly. Category:Blog posts